tamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Devils
Devils are the physical embodiments of emotions and while they technically are spirits of darkness, positive and good emotions also fall under their domain. It is just as easy for a Devil to embody Love as it is for a Devil to embody Lust. As such Devils are a hard lot to predict and understand as a whole. Devils themselves are broken into three main categories with the occassional exceptions for each. These categories are the Devils of Confidence, the Devils of Passion, and the Devils of Desire. Each of these groups has a single Devil representing the emotion as a whole and many other devils representing the different emotions that make up the main one. Under each of these emotions its broken up into subcategories which will be broken up even further. Under Confidence the emotions of Pride, Honor, and Loyalty are the main categories. Under Passion the emotions of Love, Lust, and Wrath are the main categories. Under Desire the emotions of Greed, Gluttony, and Charity are the main categories. Devils are ranked from Rank One representing the Main emotion branch (Confidence, Passion, Desire), then Rank Two being the main sub categories (Pride, Love, Greed, etc), and so on and so forth. Devils are not naturally part of the world, and must be summoned through ritualized magic to the world and provided with a source of mana to maintain their existence, the more highly ranked devil the more mana they would need. As such more often than not, only Devils of Rank Five or lower are summoned and Devils of Rank Four and Higher are rare to see. Because they are not natural to the world they give off a strong sense of wrongness to them that any natural being can sense by just being in close proximity to a devil. Physical Description Devils are often hard to pin down in their general physical description as a Devil can truthfully look like anything, not only becaus of their natural avatar but also because Devils are natural shapeshifters as well. In their natural avatar, a term used to describe the form they default to, they are often idealized in some way. Their shape representing their emotion in some form or another, often the connection is obscured with plenty of misdirections. However generally speaking the following can be said to be true: Devils of Confidence tend to have non-sexualized but idealized bodies and rarely look like any race that is overly sexual. Devils of Passion tend to have bodies that epitomize their main emotion, Devils under lust being highly sexualized, Devils of Wrath having large muscles or appear to be heavily hurt, Devils of Love being more demure and conservative with more motherly figures. Devils of Desire having more slender forms, and often far more predatory in appearance than other categories. Physical Quirks Devils have no overarching quirks that are universally true, each devil has their own quirks that are linked to the emotion they embody. Instinctual Behavior Devils usually only really understand and act on emotions related to the emotion they embody. The Devil of Confidence for example has trouble dealing with emotions related to Desire or Passion. Perceptions and Stereotypes All Devils are viewed with distrust, there are no exceptions to this rule unless someone is ignorant of their nature. And even then it is hard to be so as Devils are not hard to identify. Relationships Devils are capable of producing children with mortals, and these hybrid children will inherit traits similar to that of their parent. And even may care for these children in some way, but Devils don't really foster relationships like other races. Due in part to their immortal nature, also due to how they are not naturally part of the world. Major Population Centers Devils are exceptionally rare beings and as such at any one time it would be exceptionally rare to see more than two devils in one spot. Magical Affinities Devils are capable of using every magic one can think of. However they also possess several abilities that can only be called True Magic, the most famous of these is Devil Blood Magic.